Drafted
by zombiekiller39
Summary: Sort of Based off of New Moon. Edward left Bella now a year later she graduates from high school and one day after work she gets a letter saying she has been Drafted into the military. what will happen when Edward finds out? I don't own twilight.
1. the letter

**Hey everyone I thought of this Idea while whatching something on TV so here it is. tell me what you think and I shall update soon. ENJOY!**

** -Zombie-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I'm just a fan like the other millions of teens in the world.**

**CH1: The letter**

I turned off my truck once I parked in my drive way it has been a year since I last saw Edward I work more then usual and did my chores and home work just to keep me busy from thinking of him. I walk to the mail box to get the mail, once I got it I checked through it to see if I had anything. When I got to the last envelope it was addressed to me from The United States Military. _"What do they want with me?" _I thought as I walk in to the house and put everything away then I opened the letter with shaking hand praying it wasn't anything bad. When I pulled out the letter and unfolded it, it read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_You have been drafted into the military for at least three years. You will be shipped off to Basic Training Camp by August 2, 2009. You have the choice of the following Branches of the military to choose from._

**U.S. Marine Corp.**

**U.S. National Guard**

**U.S. Army**

_We look forward to your choice in the Military we need to know what Branch you have chosen by June 13, 2009. The choice in you career has been chosen for you to pick out of the following by you SAT/ACT scores._

_**Military Police**_

_**Psychological Operations Specialist**_

_**Doctor**_

_**Cavalry Scout**_

_**M1 Armor Crewman**_

_**Special Forces**_

_If you have any problems or concerns please contact us by email or phone we will help you through them. If you are not sure about being at physical peak for training we have a program that you train and get paid for it. This program will help make Boot Camp a little easier._

I couldn't believe it. I got drafted this can't be happening how am I going to tell Charlie and mom and Phil I only have half a month to decide on a Branch and a job. I sat down on the couch and stared at the letter till I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up now I had to tell Charlie I don't know how I'm going to do say it. That is until Charlie opened the door.

"Bells are you Home!?" he yelled then he walked in to the living room.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked with concern. I looked up at him the slowly got up to face him.

"Dad we need to talk." I said barley over a whisper.

**OK so tell me what you think and the next chapter you will get to see Charlies reaction to the letter, and for the recored I know Bella wouldnt join the Military but now she has to because of the war so cut me off some slack alright! well I out so...**

**PEACE!**


	2. telling Charlie

**whats up my cookie cutters!? (inside joke) I was going to wait till this weekend to update but I already had three more chapters up so i just thought i would update sooner and get more of the story done so read and enjoy!**

** -Zombie-**

**CH2: Telling Charlie**

Charlie nodded before sitting in his chair looking up at me waiting for me to start.

"Dad I got a letter today from the Military saying that I have been drafted." I said while looking down the I handed him the letter he took it in a hast and read over it then again and again before looking up at me he then stood up and gave me a small hug before pulling back.

"So what branch are you going to pick?" he asked, I looked at him then thought about it for a while before answering.

"Well the Marines is out of the question and the Army does a lot of traveling so the leaves me with the National Guard." I said. He smiled and hugged me close.

"Good choice Bells." He said then asked "What career are you going to chose?" he said while sitting back down putting the letter down.

"I think Military Police. I already know a lot about law enforcement from you." I said half smiling; he laughed and ruffled my hair before getting up.

"Well then since you decided that why don't you come over to the office tomorrow so you can get familiar with what you are doing ok?" he asked. I nodded then got up and made Charlie Dinner, during dinner he told me I was going to be the first Swan to go into the military in our whole family. After words I got on the phone then I called the Washington state National Guard and signed myself up after I told them I got the drafting letter, I also signed myself up for the program to get yourself ready for Boot Camp.

The next day I told Ms. Newton about the draft and that I had to quit my job there she understood and told me good luck. Later on that day I went home then got a call from the trainer for the program, he told me to be at the Seattle base at 7AM on Saturday to start me training.

I wasn't one bit excited about waking up for training so early but I have to suck it up for three years then I could quit and get on with me life. I went down to the station to see Charlie were he gave me a tour and let me hang out in his office for a while.

After we got home I made dinner for Charlie and myself then went up and stayed in my room for the rest of the night just laying in bed thinking about what's happening with me life.

**OK so Bella has decited to join the Guard good for her. in the next chapter you get to witness her first day of training to perpar her for boot camp. just to let you guys know that really is real if you join the Guard you have the choice in getting into the program and get paid to train. I bet some of you are wondering why I know that? well to anwser you question I almost joined the Guard but I busted my knee so now I cant join. well I'm out of here to work on my homework so...**

**PEACE!**


	3. training

**CH3: Training**

The day I dreaded came, I woke up at 4:30 and got ready in the outfit the guard sent me saying this is my uniform till boot camp when I get new ones. The drive was quiet and long I arrived at the base and got passed security with ten minutes to spare after I parked I saw eleven others waiting for the trainers. Right on the dot two of them walked out and looked at each and every one of us before smirking.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen this is pre- Boot camp. You are here from 7AM till 8PM do you understand?" one of them said. We all nodded witch made him pissed and ordered us to line up side to side.

"When I ask a question you yell sir yes sir is that understood!" he yelled walking and looking at us in the eye.

"SIR YES SIR!" we yelled. He stopped in front of us as he partner was off to the side watching us.

"My name is Major Reed and that over there and Major Stone and your all here for one reason only and that is to get ready for boot camp. Boot camp will prepare you for your military career, we are here to help you to make Boot camp that much easier for you is that understood!" he yell.

"SIR YES SIR!" we yelled again. I was starting to get nervous about them yelling at me and me getting injured or me hurting someone else.

"Alright then you are to run this perimeter and you have fifteen minutes to do it GO!" he yelled and watch us all start to run I was of course last I was already breathing hard and I wanted to stop but I was already way behind the others, Major Reed was at my side in no time yelling at me to run faster.

After ten trips and falls I finished I was already dead tired. Major Reed was by my side the whole time pulling me up and pushing me forward. Major Stone was talking to the others about a military push up, Major Reed told me to run the perimeter again, I got off my knees and began to run it while the others watched me run past them.

"What's the matter Swan out of breath already? YOUR NOT HALF WAY EVEN MOVE IT SWAN MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT! Major Stone said as he ran it with me while Major Reed got the others doing push ups.

"SIR YES SIR!" I said and pushed myself more, I tried not to think of the burning of my legs and focused more on my breathing it seemed to help a little bit that is until I fell again I got up very slowly and kept going wish this day can me over with.

After training I was dead beat tired. After I ran the perimeter again I was told to do 50 push ups, 100 sit ups, a two minute wall sit, an intro to rope climbing, rock climbing and the obstacle course. Thank goodness it was every other day so I can rest but I know it was for my own good to get me ready for boot camp, my only wish was that I would survive boot camp.

**thanks for reading**

**-Zombie-**


	4. Leaving for Basic

**I'm very sorry for not updating in a month I thought I would update sooner but having no computer was hard and I didn't see my friend that offten so it was hard but now I have a computer I got rid of the very bad virues on my computer but I got so bad I had to buy a new one! I have decided to redo all of the chapters to add stuff and take stuff out so I will post them really soon along with new chapters all week long so I will be very busy adding stuff on here and thank you to all of you who review keep it up i'm sorry that I didn't reply to any of them I will next time ok so read on!**

**CH4: **Leaving for camp

Ten weeks of intense training for Basic Training was very helpful I now just had to get through the real Basic Training and Military training to get on with my life. _"Great." _I sighed and look at myself in the mirror and saw a toned girl who has grown out of her klutziness, but was alone and just worked on the job at hand.

I put more clean white shirts in my bag for Basic along with everything else I need I closed it after I was done and put it by the bed room door. Charlie walked into the room in his PJ's he look around the room and notice how bare my walls where getting.

"Hey Bells I'm heading to bed so I can get up early to drop you off at the airport tomorrow." He said. I nodded getting ready for bed myself. This would be my last night here before I'm off getting yelled at by Drill Sergeants.

"Ok dad good night." I said looking up at him then down at my bed sheets he just nodded and went off to bed. I sat down on my bed not feeling really tired but just enough to try and relax and hopefully fall asleep. The clock read 11:30 PM.

Two hours later I was still up but barely I just let myself go and I went into a restless sleep with no dreams. I woke up three hours later to get ready for the plane ride to where my Basic training was Charlie was ready and took my bag to the car while I finished getting ready.

"Come on Bells we are going to be late!" Charlie yelled I hurried and put my shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I will be changed but will I like it or would I want to destroy myself to help with the pain. I didn't have time to think any more I ran down the stairs and out the door to my once called home and into Charlie's cruiser and off to the airport.

We arrived on with one hour to spear before I had to get on the plane. I turned to Charlie and gave him a hug he hugged back and whispered something in my ear. "Be strong and do what your told to do your mother and I are so proud of you." He said and kissed me on the forehead before letting me go off I had tears in my eyes that threatened to fall as I continue to walk down the terminal and waited until they called my plane.

My plane was finally called I got up and handed the lady my ticket and walked to my seat and sat down by the window looking out of it to see gray sky it looked like it was going to rain along with my tears. "_It didn't need to be this way it could all been avoided if he didn't leave I wouldn't have all of this bad luck if it wasn't for him so for now I'm going to blame him." _I thought as the tears started to fall the girl next to me looked over and saw the tears but let it go because it wasn't her business.

**thanks for reading please review!**

**-Zombie-**


	5. Welcome to Basic

**Surprise!! I decited to upload chapter five since it was already ready and I had some great reviews so you can thank shadowchild880, Annievaaz, GINNYFOEVER, and Emmett's Random GF you guys rock loud music!** **I have been asked like five times if Edward and the rest of the Cullens will be showing up and I will be answer this question and the bottom of the page so get reading!**

**CH5**: Welcome to Basic

Half way to Georgia I notice the girl next to me had on a National Guard Tee shirt. _"I wonder if she is going to Basic…." _I thought as I keep looking forward or out the window trying to not look at her and be rude but of course I had to look and soon enough she caught me.

"Excuse me but you seem to be looking at my shirt a lot is there something the matter? She asked I just shook my head and blush.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering if you know someone in the National Guard or something?" I asked I hope she really didn't mind me asking. She smiled at me and laughed a little even.

"No I don't mind I have a father and a mother in the Air Force and two brothers in the Army I'm joining the National Guard I'm on my way to Basic what about you do you have any one in the Military?" she asked I just shook my head no.

"No I'm the only one who's joining my dad is the closest thing to the Military he's a cop." I said she smiled and nodded then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Becky by the way." She said I smiled and took her hand and shook it while looking her in the eye.

"I'm Bella nice to meet you too." I said she nodded and we both talked the rest of the way flight till we got out to the terminal where we both saw a big sign just outside a huge meeting room we grabbed our stuff and walked towards it. A guy in green cameo saw us and picked up a clipboard looking straight at us.

"What are your names ladies?" he said looking at us and by then he was looking at us waiting.

"Becky Small Sir!" Becky said looking up at him he nodded and put a check mark by her name.

"Good now get your ass in there." He said then turned to me and asked me the same question again while Becky left my side and got yelled at to get her ass in line. _"Ha, ha great I won't survive here very long I just hope I get a discharge and can leave and not look back." _I thoughtas I said my name then was sent in the large room where I saw one of the female Drill Sergeant she saw me and walk in a fast pace towards me.

"Throw your shit in that pile and get in line over there AND TUCK IN THE SHIRT!" She said looking at me I didn't look at her like I was told at Pre-boot camp.

"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" I yelled as I threw my bag in the large pile then tucked in my shirt as fast as I could the female Drill Sergeant seemed to not be satisfied with my speed she got in my face again.

"HURRY UP! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WILL BE ALL OVER YOUR ASS ALL DURING BASIC DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she said looking at me strait in the eye daring me to look at her.

"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" I yelled and ran to my spot and stood very still staring at the back of the head of the girl in front. There was a lot of yelling going on as other recruits came in. my heart was pounding so loud I could have sworn that all the girls around me could hear it. Time seem to pass very slow as I kept staring at the back of the head I was about to break and start looking around but I knew they were testing us to see how long we will last like this and once we break they will get in our face.

"All right listen up we are going to load on the buses and head to Fort Nox **(AN: I'm not sure where Fort Nox is so bare with me it was the only base I remember.) **That's where Basic is understood?" he asked looking at all of us.

"SIR YES SIR" we all yelled he nodded then turned to the twelve Drill Sergeants.

"Drill Sergeants get these recruits on the buses." He said then walked out of the room while the Drill sergeants started to yell at us to get our asses on the bus I ran to the busses like the others and got on one then grabbed a seat and it so happens to be next to Becky.

**ALRIGHT THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!!! Is Edward and all the Cullens going to show up at all in this story!? and the answer is yes they will but later on in the story I will say that Alice and Edward will show up in the next few chapters so be on the look out for them soon oh and if you got an ideas for this story dont be scared to send it my way I could always use new ideas thanks for reading!**

**-Zombie-**


	6. HOOAH!

**I'm sorry I have not updated in a while I have been busy to keep my computer alive from virus's and what not and I'm trying to get use to my college classes.**

**oh and I don't own twilight i'm one of the milions who LOVES the books. now enjoy the chapter and I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter so go**

**check it out!**

**-Zombie-**

**CH6: **HOOAH!

When the bus came to a stop the driver turned to face us. "Ok kiddies the Drill Sergeant will be out here in a minute so sit tight." I looked out the window and saw him march towards the bus I sat up strait and looked out the window in the front. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would pound out of my chest.

The Drill Sergeant stepped into the bus and looked at us with a strait face. "Alright who here is not going to Basic?" he asked us, no one raised there hand. "GET OFF THE BUS!" he yelled at us as we got up and ran out of the bus. The Drill Sergeant opened the side of the bus and started throwing bags out. "Make sure you got all your bags!" he said still throwing bags out. I grabbed mine and ran to where everyone else was going.

Once inside another Drill Sergeant told me to go to the right with the other girls. I stepped into a large room where other girls stood with all their stuff in front of them. I got in the next spot open with my stuff in front. Ten minutes later five lady Drill Sergeant's walked in looking at everyone before they started to dump our bags and keep the item's that are on the board all around us and to kick away the stuff that was not on the list good thing I only put what was on the list. Once done we were lead to a class room and looked over our information that we put to get into the Military, and then we went to get our camouflage and other Boot camp things. Once we packed and lined up to get on the bus once again to get to Boot camp. We lined up and got on the buses and left.

We arrived very late to our home for nine weeks I thought of Charlie and my mom. I got off the bus and got to my assigned room where there were six bunk beds and four girls were in it already I took a bottom bunk and met the four girls. A drill Sergeant walked in and saw us talking and not unpacking.

"_Oh shit." _I thought. Her face turned red and she marched right at us. "Get on the floor and do fifty push-up's LET'S GO LADIES!" she yelled I got down and started doing my push-up's when she started yelling again. "This is not summer camp ladies so unlike summer camp you better shut-up or push up! She yelled looking at all of us. Some of the girls where showing pain in there faces it reminded me when I first stared the program. "SAWN! If you don't want your roommates to do another fifty push-up's tell me what team mean to the National Guard!? She said watching me. "TEAM MEANS TOGETHER EVERYONE ACHIEAVES MORE DRILL SERGEANT!" I yelled finishing my push-ups then I stood up looking at the far wall. She looked at me for a sec then sighed. "Tomorrow you will be assigned battle buddies and your squad for all throughout Boot camp. Hooah?" she said, by now everyone has finished and were all standing up and by now we all yelled "HOOAH!"

**THIS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Charlie: Her Gaduation is this month your welcome to come I know now that you care for her.**


	7. Finding out and Graduation

**OK so your prolly wondering why is Bella Graduating now I want to read about her experiances in Boot Camp! well you can I have decited to do all of that in flashbacks as she goes on with her life. In this chapter you get to hear from Edward and Alice. if you see any mistakes please let me know ok? now enjoy the Chapter.**

**-Zombie-**

**CH7: **Finding out and Graduation

Charlie's P.O.V

I sat and looked at the picture of my lovely Daughter in her uniform that they send to all the sons and daughters that are going to graduate Basic I was so proud of her she has come so far in her life first of all she moves back to Forks, then she meets _HIM, _then _HE_ leaves her, then she go into the zombie mode for god knows how long, now she is away from her friends and family. I didn't want her to go I almost know she will be sent to the war that we are in I just hope she goes safely.

_Ding-dong._ The door bell rang I got up not expecting anyone not even the pizza guy I cooked chicken. I learned how to cook I couldn't wait to tell Bella when I see her at her graduation. Bella's mother was of course going with her new husband to Bella's graduation. I got up and went to answer the door once I opened it I saw the one person I DID NOT want to see in my life time again.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?" I said. I wish I had my gun on me so I can shoot him right here and right now. "We just came to see Bella Charlie." I looked behind _HIM_ and saw his little sister she was so sweet and helped out Bella all throughout her hard times till she left with the rest of the family.

"Edward, Alice what are you doing here?" I said. Alice spoke up over her brother's shoulder. "Like I said Charlie we are here to see Bella." She said with a cute voice. _"I can at least tell them." _I thought and open the door wider for them to come in. "come in we need to talk." I said. They walked in and sat down in the living room on the couch. They looked around expecting to see Bella walking into the room.

"Charlie where is Bella?" Alice asked looking at me. I sighed and sat down also then I pulled out the picture and showed it to them. "Bella has joined the National Guard." I said in a whisper. Shock showed up on Edwards face while Alice had shock in her eyes but also sadness. "What do you mean she joined the National Guard!?" Edward asked looking at me still trying to get over the fact that she had the guts to do that to herself.

"She got drafted." I said looking at the picture until Alice picked it up and took a look at Bella in her uniform. "So she's graduating?" Alice asked. I could only nod as she put the picture down Edward looked out the window not looking at the picture.

"What career did she chose? I know she's a bright young lady." Alice asked looking at me like a small child would ask where their mother was. "Military Police." I said. Edward finally looked at me but with a little bit of anger. "Do you have any idea how high in demand they are in Iraq!?" he said raising his voice at me I stood up trying to keep myself clam but it was slowly slipping from my finger tips. "I know that already Edward but it was her choice I had no say in anything she chose." I said. He stood up facing me. "Charlie once she is done training for her career they are going to ship her off to that godforsaken war and she might not make it! Do you understand you could lose your only daughter!?" he said looking at me. "Don't you think I know that already Edward I didn't want her to leave her life here that she had but you know what ever since you left, you left her in a state that I almost had to put her in a Looney bin that's what I had to put up with! And then that damn letter came she may not blame you for what you have done but I will! As much as I hate you for hurting her the first time but a seconded, it kills a father to know that the same boy that hurt her brought her this bad luck." I said finally calming down after saying what I held in for so long. Edward was the first to move and he sat down he buried his head in his hands as Alice pat his back I could see Edward was blaming himself and to confront me about losing my child in this war showed me that he still cared for my daughter. _"Maybe I should invite him to her graduation….." _I thought as I watch Edward beat himself up. "I think we should go Edward." Alice said pulling her brother up and towards the door she gave me on last smile and opened the door.

"Edward your family and your self are welcome to come to her Graduation if you wish to see her." I said looking down. "We will think about it sir." He said then he closed the door, I sat back down and turned on the TV but I didn't pay attention to it. Her graduation was a week away I would be leaving today before her graduation. I sighed and turned my attention towards the TV.

Bella's P.O.V

I put on my uniform leaving my hat for last, I took on look at myself in the mirror and saw a myself in uniform that I didn't not want any part of but after my nine weeks here that all changed. I was more confident, a great leader, and more organized. Heck I can even shoot a gun and not hurt the person next to me. I laughed to myself and put on the final touch to my uniform then walked out to where I saw my squad just standing around waiting for our turn to go out and see our family members.

"Squad twelve get in formation!" I yelled as I walked to the front of the line. I looked at the formation and saw four perfect lines with my team all looking forward. I was told to say something inspiring to them before we walked and I only had hours to think of it, our Squad Drill Sergeant was off to the side watching me about to give me my speech. "For the past nine weeks I have only been your squad leader for only three and throughout these three weeks we have been through stuff that only brought us together, I know each and every one of you will do great in the military so let's give out family members something to be proud of. Hooah?" I said look at them they all looked at me then yelled. " HOOAH!" I turned around and saluted our Drill Sergeant he nodded and lead us to the front entrance and told us to wait till our squad number was called.

Ten minutes later we all heard the speaker go on. "And last but not least Squad twelve lead by Isabella Swan." The guy with the microphone said. I ordered my team to march as I lead them to our spot I turned to the crowed and finally saw Charlie, my mother, and Phil cheering me one as I lead my team to our spot. Once there I heard the microphone go on again. "Now it's time for the awards! First award is leader of the year. We call it leader of the year because Basic training feels like a year and this is where all the Drill Sergeants pick the one person who has been leader and has done wonders to their squad. That person is…. Isabella Swan." He said my jaw dropped in shock I looked up at my family and saw my mother jumping up and down while Charlie and Phil were clapping and whistling. I got our of my line and walked up the small stage and saluted the higher ups as they clapped then saluted me I stood still while one of them put the small award on the uniform. "Congrats Swan" he said I smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you sir." I said and went back to my squad but as I was walking I looked at the forest and saw the whole Cullen family. Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were clapping while Edward looked at me with sadness in his eyes, Rosalie well she just stood there and Jasper gave me a quick nod and smile. Alice finally put up a sign that in big letters it said. **" See you at home."**

**See I made it longer! and what will Bella do after what just happened stay tuned and find out. thanks for reading! I fixed the Jasper problem thanks to the people who told me I forgot Jasper!**


	8. Welcome home!

**Hey everyone i'm sorry for not updating I have been in the hospital I was very sick and i'm just getting out of the hospital with only my bad cough. anyway thank you for those of you who reviewed it made my stay in the hospital that much more enjoyable other then my boyfriend visiting and bringing me countless teddy bears .(i counted 25 teddy bears) anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**-Zombie-**

**CH 8: **Welcome home!

After being let go from my squad to go see my parents I walked out with all of my stuff. After I said good bye to all of my friends that I made over the nine weeks I walked out and saw them. Mom was in a nice dress with tears coming down her face, Phil was in dress pants and a nice button up T shirt, and Charlie was wearing dress pants but I couldn't see what he was wearing for a top because he was covering it with his Forks Police jacket. Once they saw me they clapped and cheered for me as I walked towards them with a smile on my face.

"There's my baby!" Reene said running the rest of the way and pulled me into a death grip hug. "There she is I knew you can pull through kid!" Phil said joining my mother and I in a hug, I pulled away and looked at Charlie he had a huge smile n his face. "AH Bells look at you! I'm so proud of you." He said and pulled me into a light hug.

We walked towards the rented car I got in while Charlie put my bag in the back of the car. We drove towards the airport to catch a plane to Forks Washington. All I can think about was my time at Basic like my time on Victory Tower.

_After waking up and getting yelled at by our Drill sergeant we marched out side, took attendance, and then marched to a rope obstacle course called victory tower._

"_Alright listen up this is Victory tower your mission is to get climb up that latter and go through the course once you are done you are going to repeal down the one story high wall. Hooah?" _

"_HOOAH!" We yelled all together. The Drill Sergeant nodded and looked his clip board he looked at our group. "SWAN YOUR UP FIRST." I nodded and stepped up to the latter then I started to climb with the Drill Sergeant's yelling at me to speed up and every one else was cheering me on. Half way up my arms were burning, I was sweating making it even harder to grab the rope, and it was getting hard to breath my heart was pounding._

"Bella we are here sweetie let's go." Mom said getting out of the car I nod and get out grabbing my bag that was my carry on. Once through security and on the plane I relaxed and talked to mom, dad, and Phil till we were close to Idaho then I took out a book and read till we got to Seattle.

"Welcome home my little warrior!" dad said taking my bag up stairs while Phil went into the kitchen and mom went into the living room to watch TV. I went upstairs into my room to unpack; I took out my clean folded cloths and put them in the closet where my other cloths were (also known as civilian cloths) I grabbed my combat boots and just threw them on the floor near the closet I then reached for the bottom of my bag where I felt plastic I pulled up my last item which was my tan camouflage uniform.

"Never saw this coming…" I said to myself looking at my new uniform that I had to wear on base. "Never saw what coming?" said a voice from my window I turned around and saw Alice leaning against the open window. "Oh my god Alice!" I said with a smile on my face as she danced her way towards me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I then realized that my parents and Phil were downstairs so I began to whisper. "What are you doing here?" I said looking at her she just shrugged and smile. "I wanted to see you and invite you to our house tomorrow everyone wants to see you!" she said lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. It then hit me _the Cullen's!_ They wanted to see me even after what they did to me but then I thought of all those sleepless night that I went through and almost got a discharge my first week and it all came down to _him _it was all his fault. I shook my head to Alice. "Alice I just don't think I can face Ed-Edward." I said while looking at the floor then up at her to see what she had to say about it.

"He won't be there tomorrow he will be hunting for the weekend." She said while sitting down on the bed with me taking my hand and patting it. "So what do you say?" She asked looking at me with a kind smiled I couldn't say no to her heck I don't think anyone can say no. I sighed and nodded she hugged me tight then got up from the bed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll let it be a surprise to everyone I'll see you soon!" she said and waved then jumped out the window.

I shook my head and put my new uniform away then went downstairs to make dinner. When I got downstairs I saw Charlie in the kitchen cooking! "Dad what are you doing!? I asked he looked at me and smiled. "Bells I learned to cook while you were gone." He said and continued to cut the chicken. "Dad this is amazing I'm so proud of you!" I said and hugged him he laughed and made me leave the kitchen till dinner was done, I went back upstairs into my room yet again but this time I lie in bed and read till mom called me for dinner.

**alright please review and i will try to stay out of hospitals and not get sick. have a great day!**

** -Zombie-**


	9. The Cullen House

**Hello everyone i'm sorry that I have not updated I have been so depressed I didn't want update because about two weeks ago I have lost my hearing so I have been draging around but my boyfriend has been great and supporting so I am now updating and i'm dedicating it to my man! ok enjoy your read.**

**XO Zombie**

**CH9: **The Cullen house

The next day I knew it was a big day because I was going to the Cullen's. _Oh god the Cullen's. _I was nervous my hands were shaking. I sighed and got ready to leave for the Cullen's I just chose a gray shirt and a pair of jeans then I just slip on my shoes then went to get breakfast.

"Good morning Hun." Mom said while eating cereal. Phil smiled then went back to the paper. I grabbed a breakfast bar and poured myself a glass of Orange Juice I sat down and slowly ate my breakfast. Once done my cell went off I looked at the caller ID to it was Alice she must of put her number in my phone when I wasn't looking.

"**Hello?" I asked**

"**Hey Bella!" Alice said over the line**

"**Hey Alice." I said**

"**Ok Edward left so you can start coming over." She said with excitement in her voice.**

"**All right I'll be there soon." I said while reaching for my car keys**

I hung up my phone and packed my bag just in case I get a call to go into duty then walked downstairs to see the house empty. Getting in my car I drove towards the house seeing everything in a green blur. Once I saw the hidden path to the Cullen's house I turned left on the path only to see Alice in the middle of the road ten feet in front of me. Once I saw her I stopped with two feet between us, she got in the truck, and told me to pull over so she can pick me up and run to the house. Once on her back I closed my eyes and in an instant we were there. She dropped me on the front door step she then turned to me.

"Ok you walk in when I call for you ok?" she asked looking me in the eye. I nodded and she open and closed the door calling a family meeting I could hear it through the door.

"Ok every one I met this chick at the mall yesterday and she is so totally the right girl for Edward!" she said and I guessed she was jumping up and down.

"Alice I know how much you tried but we are here for one person only and that's Bella." Esme said.

"I know that's why I brought her here what did you think that I would just bring a random girl what's wrong with you? Bella get you butt in here." Alice said I opened the door and walked in to see everyone surprised to see me so I decided to break the ice.

"Hey guys." I said looking at everyone and added a nervous smile.

"BELLA!" everyone yelled but of course Rose. Emmet jumped off the couch and ran at me hugging me in a death grip.

"How's my little sister doing?" he said lightly patting me on the back then he took a look at me body. "WHOA you're toned girl! He added lifting one of my arms seeing more muscle on it. Esme pulled Emmet away and gave he a look that said leave me alone.

"Bella dear!" Esme said walking up to me and hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back. I looked at Carlisle and gave him a quick hug.

"Good to see you Carlisle." I said he nodded and smiled. Jasper stood back I playfully saluted him he did the same with a smirk.

"Good to see you Jasper." I said looking at him. "Good to see you too Bella." He said I nodded and went and sat on the couch everyone followed.

"So Bella how was Boot Camp?" Emmet asked I looked at him and thought back to all the running, the yelling, the orders, the physical pain, the sweat, and explosions. I turned to look at him and saw the whole family looking at me waiting for an answer.

"It was hell I'm not going to lie." I said looking at them Esme and Carlisle nodded along with Jasper. Emmet was now jumping in his seat wanting to know more.

"What was the worst part of Boot Camp?" he asked, at this I thought back to the last few weeks at the grenade stand.

"_Ok listen up! These are fake grenades but they are still deadly. We are teaching you how to use these because grenades can save your life and for the fact that you could kill someone your team you need to learn how to prevent that Hooah?" the Drill Sergeant said we all nodded and yelled back "HOOAH!"_

_We lined up I was third in the front. After learning how to hold two grenades it was my turn to learn how to throw. I ran to my spot where the Drill Sergeant instructed me how to throw it then once he was done I pulled the pin and threw it at the blue rubber dummy then ducked down and looked out the window, it didn't go to far but close enough to blow off a it's legs making it fall._

"_Good job Swan now do it again but at the farther dummy!" I pulled the pin and threw it with all my might the ducked. As it landed it bounced to the left and blew up missing the dummy by inches. I stood up and kept my head up at least I had the guts to throw a grenade._

"_Not bad Swan with a little more practice you could hit that dummy now get back in line to do it again." He said. "Yes Drill Sergeant!" I ran to the end of the line._

I come back to reality to see everyone waiting for my answer and Emmet was still bouncing in his seat.

"I'm going to have to say throwing grenades it was interesting and they are heavy!" I said they laughed and I told them my story about my time with that then Alice raised her hand to ask something.

"What was the best part about Boot Camp?" she asked I was about to answer that but my phone vibrated meaning I was getting a phone call I picked it up and saw the I.D. it was Sergeant Ross.

"**Hello?" I asked**

"**Private Swan?" he asked**

"**This is her." I said**

"**You are needed in a mission meet us at the edge of Forks there is a fire heading towards Forks and we need you move it!" he said**

"**Yes Sir" I said and hung up the phone.**

After hanging up I looked at the Cullen's with a sad look. They all looked at me waiting to know what was up.

"I'll be right back guys I just got to get something from my truck." I said and open the door and ran to my truck opening up and grabbing my duffle bag closing the door and running back inside to see everyone waiting by the door.

"Bella what's going on?" Esme asked holding on to Carlisle to dear life.

"There is a forest fire heading towards Forks and I am needed to help stop it." I said then I walked to the bathroom and put on my uniform. Once done I walked out and saw every one near the door waiting for me to leave, first was Emmet he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Be safe Bells." I nodded and pulled away to see Alice was next.

"Stay safe Bella." I nodded again then I saw Jasper come up to me.

"Don't get killed Bella." I laughed and nodded Esme and Carlisle came up next.

"Come back in one peace Bella." Carlisle said and pulled me in a hug I hugged him back.

"Everyone is very proud of you Bella please be safe." Esme said I nodded and hugged her "I will." I said as I was leaving I notice the Rosalie was no where in sight I shrugged and open the door to see her by my door. I sighed and walked to my car, she got up and walked up to me I stood my ground looking up at her.

"Don't die Bella for Edwards's sake." She said walking away I turned towards her as she kept on walking. "Don't worry about that Rosalie I will." I said and got into my truck and drove off.

**OOOOO a fire what would happen to Bella and the burning question (ha ha i made a funny) When is Edward coming into the picture!? we will all find out next time review!**

**-Zombie-**


	10. fire rescue

**Hey everyone Zombie here with the next chapter there is a nice surprise in the chap so be nice sent a message my way to tell me what you think! ok i'm out.**

**-Zombie-**

**CH10: **The Fire

I arrived at the spot where other uniformed soldiers were waiting for their orders. I got out of my truck and joined the others, after a while we broke up into our groups I was with Sergeant Ross and five others.

"Okay team listen up we have a rookie fresh out of Boot Camp so take it easy on her till she gets her career training everyone this is Private Swan." Ross said while pointing to me. Everyone took one look at me and either nod at me or look away. There was only one other girl in this group and from her uniform her last name was Vargas. _"I can just feel the welcoming in this group." _I thought as I turned my attention back to Ross.

"Ok I want Brown, Foss, and Little to go help the Police with traffic it's a mess. Vargas and Swan I want you to evacuate everyone near the fire here is the list of houses the need to evacuate as for myself I'm going to be helping take out the fire Hooah?" he said while looking at us.

"Hooah!" we say and took off in our own directions for our mission. We took the Hummer that we were assigned to I quickly learned that my partner's name was Melissa and to call her that when Ross was not around or any high ranking officer and to call her Vargas when they were around.

"Bella in the glove box there should be two radios take one and give the other to me." She said while driving I took one and put it n my lap and gave her, hers in her open hand. The first few houses Melissa took then the next one I was taking but it was taking a while but I soon realized we were on a familiar road then we came to the turn to the Cullen's house.

"Alright kid listen up all you have to do is say the fire is very close to your home you must evacuate and go into town where they would be told where to go ok?" she asked looking at me in the eye I nodded and took off my hat and strapped on the helmet, I open the door and stepped out then I walked towards the door once there I knocked on the wood door as hard as I can not even ten seconds later the door opened revealing Esme.

"Bella your backed!" she said smiling I smiled too but spoke up as calm as I could.

"Esme I need everyone out of this house now the fire is too close that we need to evacuate so could you please have everyone out of here?" I asked looking at her she nodded and understood I was only doing my job.

"Of course Bella we will leave in a minute." She said I nodded and turned to leave. Once I neared the car I heard the radio go off and Melissa responding to the call I got in and Melissa turned to me.

"Hey we just got a call there was a accident not far from here and both parents of a four year old child died but the child went missing into the woods so guess who's going to go look for her?" she said with a smirk.

"Us?" I said looking out the window to see all but _HIM _leave the house and into their cars and left for forks.

"You bet your ass it's us. Get in the back and pull out two first aid kits, a flare gun, two air tanks with masks, and two flashlights we are going near the fire and I cant risk us to get hurt or worse one of us dead from lack of air." She said as she started to drive I nodded and got in the back and prepared for my next mission.

We arrived at the scene to see two dead bodies still in the car and the back door opened. Melissa pulled out her radio.

"**Big bird this is Ross2 on the ground on the crash sight where is the truck to get these bodies out of here?" she asked**

"**Ross2 this is Big bird we are trying to get a truck out there but we are full at the moment so but we will get someone out there don't worry your mission is to find the little girl we will be in the air right above you for rescue if you get to deep in the forest." They said as I look up to see a helicopter.**

"**Big bird will we need air tanks and mask on this mission?" she asked as she picked up an air tank to show them.**

"**The fire is to close to not have one so yes you will need one. The little girl could not have gone that far but with the fire she could be in danger keep that in mind and find her quick." They said while Melissa grabbed her stuff.**

I made sure I had everything and slip on the air tank and clip the mask to my helmet till the smoke was too much for me. I turned on the flash light and walked towards the forest with Melissa close behind me I waved the flashlight around hoping to see the little girl but no such lick.

"Melissa what's the girl's name? If we yell it out she might come to us." I said looking at her while she looked around some more before looking at me.

"Her name is Cindy." She said then continues looking I nodded and started to call her name out. After a while we came to a trail where smoke was, we both put our masks on and went right there was no sigh of the girl any where. Melissa tapped me on the shoulder and gave me the sign that she was going the other way and I was to continue to go on I nodded and continued.

The smoke we getting thick and I could only see a foot in front of me I was about to call in Melissa when I heard small coughs not to far from when I was standing I ran looking around me calling out her name.

"CINDY!" I was frantic now and I wanted to save this girl I looked around some more running forward. I was about to call her name out again but then I saw her on the ground coughing. I ran to her and rolled her over on her back taking off my glove I looked for a pulse and found one.

"_Oh thank god!" _I sighed and I was about to call her in when I heard a blood curling scream. I looked at the direction it came from and pulled out my radio I hoped it wasn't Melissa.

"Melissa are you ok? Over" I said and waited for a response but didn't get one. My blood pumped harder and I picked up Cindy and ran in the direction Melissa went. About a half mile later the smoke was getting more thicker I ripped off my mask and gave it to Cindy I made sure it was tight before I went on coughing on the way, the radio went off I was hoping it was Melissa but it was only Big bird.

"**Ross2 this is big bird the fire is to close to where you are at take one more look around and fall back. I repeat the fire is to close fall back." They said as I pulled my radio out.**

"**Big bird this is Ross2 we have the girl but my partner is not responding to her radio I think she is down we need air rescue once I get there." I said still jogging towards the path.**

"**Ross2 no can do the fire is too close I cant risk my bird I will meet you one mile away from where you are I have a med team ready once you arrive in the safety zone." They said I looked up as the helicopter left for the safety zone. **

"You got to be kidding me!" I said and continue to jog past the path and into a clearing where I saw a fire only 15 feet away. I saw Melissa on the ground the radio two feet away and someone standing over her. I looked closer and saw the red eyes it was a vampire, the vampire looked up at me and smelled the air he growled at me and stepped over Melissa and walked slowly towards me.

"Mmm you smell good." He said as he walked towards me I backed up and then remembered the flare gun it was worth a shot. The vampire kept on growling and was a foot away from me I pulled out the gun and fired it in his face, it hit him dead on in the face he yelled out in pain and went down I kept looking at him amazed that it worked. Then I remembered Melissa I ran to her to see her leg was broken and she was knocked out I would have to carry her if I ever want to get out of her alive. I was about to pick her up when a roar was let out from the vampire he got up and turned to me with a pissed off look.

"Why you little-" he was talked from behind with a rock collision sound I knew it was another vampire who ever it was, was on top of the bad vampire the other vampire quickly turned to me and I saw it was Edward.

"BELLA get her and the girl and get out of here!" he said while he was struggling to hold down the bad vampire I looked at the fire to see it was two feet away I could feel the heat on my face it motivated me to get out of there faster.

"But Edward the fire!" I said as he continues to hold down the bad vampire.

"JUST GO!" he yelled looking at me and I saw his eyes were black I nodded and picked up Melissa and put her on my back I ran over to where Cindy was and scooped her up in my arms. All this weight was almost too much for me but I fought to keep myself up and ran as fast as I can hearing more rock collisions on the way out.

I didn't make it that far before I had to stop. Cindy was waking up she looked around then up at me. I smiled as best as I can and was about to go on but she squirmed out of my hold on her so I let her down and took her hand and told her to stay close it felt so good to lose some weight so I had more energy to get us out of here. We were about a quarter of a mile from the safe zone and the fire was getting to close I kept pushing to get us to safety I just hope that Edward was ok.

I heard a snap from a stick breaking about two feet in front of me I pulled out the flare gun aiming it at the bushes in font of me I was tired and sweaty then all of a sudden six men in camouflage pop up from the bushes guns pointing at me the one who looked like the leader ordered them to drop there weapons I did the same and walked forward towards the men.

"Ross2?" he asked I nodded and felt Cindy grab my leg I look down and gave her a smile.

"Thank god we found you we were told you were in here looking for the girl and the fire was to close so we were sent in to get you. He said and looked at Melissa.

"Johnson get over here with that stretcher we got a man down." He said another man ran forward and took Melissa off my back and on the stretcher. We moved together towards the Helicopter.

"Sir why were you carrying guns?" I asked as we were boarding the helicopter once on he looked at me.

"There have been animal attacks it was just a precaution just in case." He said I nodded and rested as we headed back to base.

**SO you got to see edwad for a minute so tell me what you think send a review my way if you rock. thank you to all the reviewed last time i love you all.**

**-Zombie-**


	11. The talk

**_Hey guy's I'm sorry I didn't update sooner it was because I'm away at summer camp and it has no internet where I was at but i'm back so I will be updating more now these days so here is your chapter._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-zombie-_**

**CH11: **The Talk

We arrived on base in 15 minutes. Once we landed 20 helicopters flew over us carrying water tanks filled with water I watched as they flew farther away towards the fire. I helped Johnson carry Melissa to the infirmary I couldn't leave till I was checked out. Once I left I started to unstrapped my helmet when my radio buzzed in.

"**Ross2 come in Over." **

"**This is Ross2 go ahead over."**

**Ross2 this is Ross1 we need you two to get you asses down here to help out with the crowed they are starting to get hectic over." **

"**Ross1 Vargas is hurt and I don't have a car to get down there over."**

"**Rodger that Ross2 we will send Brown to come get you over."**

"**Copy that Ross1 I will be waiting for that ride over and out."**

I put the radio away and went towards the gate and waited for a good ten minutes when another Hummer came up and stopped in front of me. Brown rolled down the window and looked out to where I was standing.

"Hey Swan get your ass in the car!" he yelled then rolled up the window and waited for me to get in. I got in then put on my seat belt Brown looked at me then shook his head at me.

"Man are you a safety nut or something?"

"No my dad is a cop so I'm kind of use to it."

"Oh I see your one of those goody girls ok, ok I can hang with that."

"The name is Cole, Cole Brown."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"I'm guessing Bella is short for Isabella?"

"Yeah I hate my whole first name."

He nodded then made a stop I notice we were here I got out of the hummer as he did and walked up to where a huge crowed was. We pushed our way through the crowed and got went towards the rest of our group.

"Ok Swan glad you're here now go help those to over there to get the wounded on the trucks." Ross said as he looked over at the two men putting bodies in the truck they looked tired, I nodded and ran over to where they were.

"Hey I was sent over here to help." I told them both they both looked at me like I was god himself.

"Great we can use to help. I'm Josh and this is Brendan." Josh said I shook both of their hands and got in the truck to pulled the wounded in.

While working I got to know Josh and Brendan better and it made our job easier. Ross came over once we got all the wounded out of here and told us the fire was out and we had to help pack up as he announced to everyone to start heading home. I was great full that I got to go home after I helped out. Ross patted me on the shoulder and told me I did a job well done and to enjoy my week in a half off.

Once I was off duty I walked in the direction of my house when I saw Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle beside their cars waiting for me. Alice saw me first and jumped off the car first and did a full on sprint towards me at human speed.

"Bella I saw what happened are you alright?" she asked when she got to me then pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back nodding my head that I was ok.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I hugged everyone. Alice looked at me for a second before just coming out and saying it.

"Edward said he saw you in the forest and once he saved you he came to talk to us about what he should do and well he left we don't know where he is." She said I looked at her and saw she wasn't lying I nodded to her and started walking again Esme came in front of me then.

"Where are you going dear?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm walking to my car so I can go home." I said and was going to keep on going but Esme grabbed my arm.

"Nonsense Bella we will drop you off and bring your car to you tonight." She said and pulled me into the car with her husband, Carlisle smiled at me as I got in the car with my stuff once I closed the door Carlisle drove off in the direction of my house.

We arrived at my house I looked out the car window to see all the lights out. I guess Charlie is not home or is asleep. I got out of the car after I thanked Esme and Carlisle for the ride and walked into the house. I heard no snoring from upstairs so Charlie was still out that's good I can get an hour head start on some sleep.

I walked into my room to see the window open and someone was leaning on the wall watching the door.

"So you're in the military huh?" Edward said as he got up from the wall. I could only nod it felt like I didn't know how to talk, Edward walked closer and I saw him fully in the moon light.

"You're here." I said and gave him a small smile then I remembered what he did to me so I quickly got rid of that smile and looked at him with no emotion.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I said then I dropped my bag on the floor and folded my arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He said e as he took a step back. I couldn't hold it in any more I just exploded.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SINCE YOU LEFT? WITH MY LUCK I HAD TO JOIN THE FUCKING MILLITARY!" I said then took a few deep breaths to calm down all Edward did was look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella. He said then he soon realized something then pulled up his head and looked at me.

"WAIT YOUR MAD AT ME I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU! You promised me you would try to keep safe and you go and join the military not only that but you go and are going to train for a very dangous job!" he said and started to get in my face I was pissed off and glare at me.

"I had no choice I was drafted into the fucking military and I had no say in that and I chose a branch so I can be close to home so I can see Charlie!' after that he pulled me into a kiss then pulled away to look at me.

"Bella I lied about everything I still love you and I was miserable without you." He said and looked at me with hopeful eyes. Whoa talk about an overload of emotions I needed time to think about this. I stepped out of his arms and looked anywhere but him.

"Stop Edward I need time to think about all of this." I said then Edward pulled my face towards him forcing me to look at him.

"I'll be waiting." He said then he disappeared after feeling all these emotions I was really worn out I just changed into warm ups and a large T-shirt I then jumped into the bed but now I couldn't sleep there was too much on my mind so for half the night I just stayed up and thought of what to do.

**_So I hope you like this chapter I will update real soon. tell me what you think about this chapter! _**

**_You all rock_**

**_-Zombie-_**


	12. Paintball game

**Hey everyone! sorry this one was a little late I had to think of this chapter without giving to much away so enjoy!**

**-zombie-**

**CH12: **The paintball game

I woke up to the pounding of the rain outside after the event last night I couldn't sleep at all I just laid in bed and thought about what I was going to do I mean I leave in about a week for my training and I would be gone for a year for that, and I had to think about what Edward said last night.

I sighed and got out of bed looking around the room then I saw my duffle bag that had my paintball gun and equipment in it. I smiled and I knew what I was going to do today, I was going to shoot a few rounds out in the woods. My phone started to ring after I thought that and I knew who it was but picked it up any way.

"Hey Alice." I said as I looked around for my boot camp camouflaged pants.

"Oh don't hey Alice me I saw what you were going to do and you're not going to do it alone." She said

"Alice I need to for training." I said once I found my pants and started to put them on with one hand even though I shouldn't be doing this.

"I know but like I said you're not going alone I'll bring the family we can do it in teams I'll just stop by the sporting goods store to buy the equipment be at our house in two hours love you bye!" she said then hanged up before I could get in a word I just sighed and put the phone away _well when Alice makes up her mind there is no stopping her._ I finished getting dressed in my boot camp outfit then went downstairs to make myself an omelet to take up time then I could clean out my paint ball gun so it can be ready.

After making my omelet and eating it I cleaned my dishes then went upstairs to ready myself for the game. I had 10 magazines to my paintball gun so I filled them all up with paintballs then I cleaned my gun out then took it apart so I could fit it in my bag then I grabbed an extra pair of cloths so I can change into them after the game I brought my face paint just in case we play in a very green field and finally I put my hair in a but put in my hat grabbed my keys and went outside into my truck and drove to the Cullen's house.

As I was driving to the house I couldn't help but think about Edward. Should I let him back into my life? _You already let his family in. _Should I give him a chance to prove himself? _You didn't give his family a chance you took them right in. _What if he's lying? _What if he isn't….._ Before I could think more I arrived to the street to turn then I saw their house, once I parked Alice was in front of me smiling.

"Your ten minutes early I guess the Military taught you to be early." She said as she watched me get my bag out from the back of the truck.

"Where are we doing this?" I asked as she took my arm and pulled me inside when I got in I saw everyone in camouflaged when everyone saw me the smiled and waved but I did not see Edward anywhere but just as I was about to ask he came down the stairs in camouflaged he looked kind of hot in them. _No you must not think of him like that! Get your head out of your butt!_ I looked away towards Alice and of course she saw me looking at her brother she smirked and looked at everyone else.

"Okay everyone lets grab our stuff and get ready for a little fun!" she said as she grabbed her stuff and head out to the back yard with Jasper while everyone else followed suit except for Edward he stayed behind.

"Bella about last night-"I held up my hand to stop him and looked at him in the eyes I know he was hurt that I stopped him but this was not the time.

"Edward not right now." I said and picked up my stuff and walked to the back with everyone else. Everyone took one look at me and gave me a small smile (except Rosalie) Alice pulled me into the front where Jasper was and pulled both of us to her.

"Okay since Jasper and Bella are the only ones with military experience they are the captain's and the game is called capture the flag so let the team picking begin!" she yelled then walked over to the others Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"Ladies first." He said I nodded in thanks then looked over at the others.

"Alice." I said Jasper looked at me with shock.

"You picked my wife….. Fine then I pick Edward." He said both Alice and Edward move behind us and we continue on picking the teams.

"Emmet."

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

"Rosalie."

Both teams had four players each. Jasper's team had Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie while I had Alice, Emmet, and Esme. Alice tied a blue stripe to our left arms while Edward tired red to his team. Emmet was making the blue team flag while Rosalie did the same. Esme was dividing the balloons filled with paint for two teams Carlisle was helping her. Once everything was set up Jasper and I shook hands then went out to hide our flags and to make a game plan.

We ran to our base then hid the flag in a tree so it will take a while for them to find it then we took out our guns and start putting ours together then loaded them up I looked around at everyone as they were looking at me.

"Okay Alice and Emmet go find places to hide and try to lead them away from here ok?" I said looking at them both they nodded and ran off to go hide.

"Esme I want you to be near the flag to guard it I'm going to be in that tree behind us and snipe at them if they get to close ok?" I asked looking at her she smiled and nodded then went a tree and climbed it waiting to pounce on the person who tried to get our flag. I climbed my own tree then attached my 4X's scope to my gun. I heard some crashing to my left so I moved over so I can look over there then I saw Carlisle tying to shoot Alice I pulled the safety off my gun and aimed at Carlisle's head waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger I didn't have to wait long cause Carlisle paused to aim I pulled the trigger and it hit him right where the heart was and just in case I hit him in the head as well. Alice stooped running and smiled.

"HA Carlisle you're out! You're in our jail good shooting Bella." She gave me a thumbs up.

SPLAT! Alice looked behind her to see that Rosalie threw the paint balloon at her back Rosalie smirked the point her gun at me.

"I have you now Bella!" she said about to pull the trigger when SPLAT! SPLAT! Rosalie tuned around to look and saw Esme shot her.

"You're out Rosalie." She said with a smirk then got out of the tree I did the same I was about to order her to move up so we can get the flag but all of a sudden Edward shot her then Jasper ran towards us at full speed for a human. I ran shoot blindly at them then I ran into the tress to get more cover I ran behind a tree bunk to hide till I heard footsteps running behind me. I pointed my gun behind me and shot blindly. SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Damn it! Jasper I'm hit she's all yours." I heard Edward say I ran ahead into a open field we were back in the back yard of the Cullen house and right there was the flag I heard Jasper behind me I pointed my gun behind me. Click, click, click. _Shit I'm empty._ I dropped the gun on the ground then pulled my pistol out then turn around pointing my gun at jasper he did the same we both pulled the trigger SPLAT! SPLAT!

Both Jasper and I were hit it was a tie. I get hit in the head and Jasper got hit in the area of the heart. We looked at each other and smile. The rest of the family came out of jail and saw us pointing guns at each other.

"So who won?" Alice asked I looked at Jasper and he looked at me then I put my side arm away then smiled.

"no one did it was a tie by the way what happen to you Emmet?" I asked as I looked him over, he was covered in leaves and paint he smirked then said.

"Edward threw a tree at me then both of him and Jasper shot round after round at me" both Jasper and Edward smiled then Edward looked at me and walked over to me looking me into the eyes.

"So do you need more time to think things through Bella?" he asked with hope in his eyes I couldn't look away _alright I'll give him one more chance_ I sighed then looked at the ground then back at him.

"Alright Edward I'll give you one more chance." I said his smile grew then he picked me up then spun me around a few times I could hear the whole family cheering (except for Rosalie) she stayed quiet and wouldn't look at me.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He said I nodded then smiled and looked at him.

"I would like that."

**YAY so I got Edward and Bella back together yay me so now your should review and tell me what you think.**

**Have a good one **

**-zombie-**


	13. getting ready to leave

**I'm super sorry that I haven updated since I thing in October but I have just joined a pro videogame clan so that has been taking my time but never fear I updated please enjoy.**

**-zombie-**

**CH13**: preparing to leave

**BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK**!

"Reloading!" I yelled as I put another clip into my M4 Edward was shooting now so I watched him shoot at the targets that we made together.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK!**

"Damn that was my last clip." He said and he watched me aim down my sights.

"Don't worry this is my last clip Edward. I said as I saw the perfect target and shot it in the air.

"Nice shot!" he said as he watched. I was about to pull the trigger again when Esme came out and stopped us telling us to clean up and come inside. Edward grabbed the guns making sure the safety was on and both magazines were out while I picked up all the spent bullet shells. Emmet came out of their house and ran up to me grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

"Bella you got to help me out on _Call of duty Modern Warfare 2! _I'mstuck on a part in the campaign." He said while still pulling me. As I entered the house Alice was waiting for me.

"Sorry Emmet she has to go home to spend some time with her dad before she leaves on Sunday Charlie got off work early so they can have a father daughter moment." Alice said while pulling me towards where they keep their coats.

" AWW but that's not fair I never get to spend time with her!" Emmet said as he pouted. Edward came into the room and pulled me outside once he grabbed my bag.

"What's with everyone pulling me around don't I get a choice in the matter of where I want to go in your house." I said as he opened the door for me and waited till I got in and closed the door then got in himself to answer.

"Not when your leaving so soon." He said then backed out their drive way before speeding away I saw everyone in the large window in the den waving me goodbye I waved back just as Edward sped off.

We arrived at my house in no time. Edward parked in the driveway turned off the car then looked at me with a small smile then got out and went around and open the door for me I got out and we both headed to my front door. We reach it and I turn around to face Edward.

"Well goodnight Edward." I said and smiled at him he smiled back grabbed my hand and kissed it before looking at me.

"Goodnight Bella." He said then moved in closer to me and whisper in my ear. "I'll be in your room." He said I blushed a bit but kissed his cheek before going inside the house. Ever since we got back together we have been taking it very slow since we both knew it would be very hard for us to keep in touch when I'm at training and if I get sent to Iraq it would be even harder for us both from what I have been told its hard to be an MP over there because some of them go but don't come back I was really pushing for not going but knowing my luck I would go.

"Alright kiddo just you and me tonight. My phone is off is yours?" he asked while popping in the video. I nodded and sat down in our worn couch. Throughout the movie we made small talk we tried to stay away from the subject of me leaving but we both knew we had to talk about it sooner or later.

After the movie it got quiet then all of a sudden he broke the ice. He sighed and looked at me before pulling me into a awkward hug.

"You know I'm going to miss you kiddo right?"

"Yeah dad I know I'll miss you too."

I'm proud of you Bella I really am I just wish you never got drafted you might be at college by now."

"The Army is going to pay for me to go to college after a year in the Guard."

"I know Bella But still what if you get deployed and never come back your mother and I will sad so sad if that happened"

"I'm scared too dad but if that was to happen you and mom need to think of me in a positive way and I will come home."

He nodded then got up and started to walk upstairs but stopped and looked at me about to add something but shook his head, said goodnight, and walked up stairs to bed after sitting for another five minutes I got up and did the same thing.

The past day I spent it with the Cullen's just doing family things for my last night here in Forks in the night time I spent it with Charlie making him a nice dinner talking about how training will go and such, then I talked to my mom and Phil on the phone they both seem sad to not see me leave but wished me the best of luck. When I got up to my room I saw Edward there with a small smile on his face.

"Let's take a small walk Bella." He said. I took a step back from him and looked at him.

"I don't know that's what you said last time we took a walk and look what happened." I said I took a glance at his face and saw the pain in his face for what he did last time but he shook his head at me.

"It's not like that Bella I promise you I leave you again I just found this place and want to show you it." He said with hope in his voice after nodding my head yes he picked me up and ran out of the window into the woods, we ran for what felt like forever but in reality it was only five minutes. We were in yet another meadow but found that you could see the darken sky without the city lights and I saw the moon more clear than ever it was beautiful! I got off of Edwards back and walked forward and sat down looking up soon Edward joined me and looked at the sky and we sat there for an hour when his phone went off I left him take it then when he got off he picked me up and ran me to my house I gave him a questioning look he looked at me and said.

"Your father will be checking on you in about ten minutes." Enough was said when I got back up to my room I gave him a long hug and a small kiss.

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" he asked I looked at him and nodded at him then I looked at him.

"We can talk about this before I leave tomorrow ok?" I asked he nodded and kissed my hand once again the said good night leaving me to wonder if I'm really ready for this.


	14. leaving

**OMG guess who popped out of their gave I did! ok so i know it has been a long time but here I am and its summer so I am finding time to write and i'm working on chapter 15 right now so i can post it later on tonight or tommorrow I hope to hear for you fans soon later!**

**-Zombie-**

**CH14: **Leaving

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock looking over I saw it was 8:30 I got up and looked for my uniform. I found it on my computer chair all ready to go. Picking it up I put it on then put my hair up. After making sure everything was packed I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I saw the kitchen was empty thinking that Charlie was still getting ready shrugging I went outside and put my bag in the trunk.

Charlie came downstairs in his uniform ready to go to work after seeing me off. The Cullen's were going to be there too. I knew it was going to be hard for me to leave but I have to go, the bright side out of all of this is I get a dorm room and I can web cam everyone and write letters so I won't be out of touch with anyone.

"Bella are you ready to go?" He asked I looked down for a sec then looked back up at him and nodded I didn't want to talk I was to out of my mind to talk. We piled into the car and drove to the National Guard base where a bus was taking me and everyone else to a base in Oregon for three month training then I head back up to the base here in Seattle for another three months to get more experience then I get to take a break and go home.

After the two hour drive we arrived at the base to see many families saying good bye to their sons and daughters I got out and grabbed my bag out of the trunk of the car. I turned around to see the Cullen family there smiling at me. I dropped my bag just in time to see Alive running forward and jumping on me.

"Oh Bella we are going to miss you!" she said as she pull away then I got a hug for Esme.

"We are so proud of you Bella we are going to miss you! Don't forget to write us ok?" she said as to tried to control herself.

"Will do Esme but do me a favor and put this in your living room so you won't forget me." I said as I hand her a frame of me in my uniform. She took it then gave me a long hug.

"She will be fine just come home safe and sound." Carlisle said as he pulled Esme into a hug. I nodded and gave him a quick hug then moved down to Emmet.

"Hey my little soldier sister you better come back safe a sound because when you do I want another battle in the back yard." He said while looking at me I laughed and hugged him but Emmet being Emmet he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Ok Emmet let go!" I said and he finally let me go. I moved over to Rosealie and just shook her hand she shook mine and gave me a nod I quickly moved on to Jasper he pulled me into a quick hug before letting go.

"Be safe Bella and come home and make my wife happy." He said with a small smile I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I'll come home and totally own you at paintball." I said and laughed with him then I saw Edward he was smiling at me so I ran and jumped on him, he easily held me tight never wanting to let go.

"I love you Edward I'm going to miss you." I said into his shoulder he slowly let me down never letting go and just held me till we heard the bus start up. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back just be careful love." He said as he let me go I nodded at him then turned around and walked over to my bag, picked it up, and hugged and kissed Charlie one last time before heading to the bus.

Once on I found a seat by the window taking one last look at my family I gave a soft wave to them as the bus drove off letting a few tears fall down my face.

**Super sorry this is short but i will try to make the next one more longer i'm also working on my resident evil story to just hang in there! send me feedback on what you think love you all! 3**

**-Zombie-**


	15. New dorm and new roommate

**Hey everyone sorry I havent updated but now im on winter break so I hope to get a few more chapters up but we shall see I hope you enjoy this.**

**-Zombie-**

**CH15**

After the long bus ride we all finally arrived at the base. It was 8AM and it took us a day to get here. Upon arrival we were told to stay seated until we were told otherwise. Ten minutes later a really huge guy in uniform came on the bus.

"Alright listen up welcome to your new home for the next three months. Once I get off this bus you better get your ass off this bus and form a line on the red line right outside. Once you are told where to go you have the rest of the day to get settled in because tomorrow your training begins in whatever field you have chosen is that understood!" he said as he watched our every move.

"Sir Yes sir!" we all yelled. He quickly got off the bus then we all grabbed our bag and got off forming a line. Two ladies were at the end of each line telling people where to go when a really tall burnet came up to me she looked at my name tag than back to me.

"Name?" She asked I looked at her then made my answer.

"Private Isabella Swan." I said. She nodded looking down at her clip board then back up at me.

"You're in dorm six which is just around the corner is that understood?" she asked I nodded at her telling her I understood.

"Ok good luck private." She said before walking to the next person. When we were dismissed I took a quick look around base to see many stations that I would most likely have to go through many times in my training here. In the front of the base were many vehicles and the grass was very green and all the buildings looked very old but still very stable. I walked over to my dorm to see I was on the second floor. Upon opening the door there was another girl in there unpacking. She looked up and smiled.

"You must be Isabella my roommate." She said while walking over and shook my hand I shook back and sat on the empty bed.

"Yeah I'm Private Isabella Swan but please call me Bella when it's just us." I said while I went to my bed and put my bag down.

"Nice to meet you I'm Private Gwendolyn Cady but just call me Gwen. She said while I smiled and nodded and started to unpack. I pulled out my laptop and internet cored and put it on the desk. Grabbing my cloths and putting them in their rightful place. I put my new digital camouflage uniform all nicely folded on my nightstand. After that I hooked up my laptop to the internet I saw that Alice was online so I sent her a chat invite.

(B= Bella and A= Alice)

A: BELLA!

B: lol hey Alice.

A: So I'm guessing you made it and in your dorm?

B: yeah I start my 3 month training tomorrow.

A: Nervous?

B: yeah just a bit but the sooner I start the sooner I can come home.

A: yeah it would be nice to have you here with us once your training is over.

B: Where is everyone?

A: Out hunting, but I will tell them that you say hi.

B: okay.

A: Hey I got to go I promised Jasper I will meet him in half an hour I love you girl stay strong.

B: Okay I will I love you too Alice. Bye

A: Bye.

We both got offline and I turned to Gwen just in time to see that she was done.

"Hey I'm going to go get dinner you coming?" she asked as she put her now empty bag under the bed. I nodded and got up, we both headed out to the cafeteria. We both ate and walked around the grounds a bit to see all the buildings and get a feel of the place. I headed up to start on my letter to Edward, when I entered my dorm I grabbed my brand new note book and a pen laid on my bed and wrote as much as I can before I got to tired and got ready for bed. Gwen came back later on and got ready for bed herself. I climbed in bed and fell right asleep ready for my first training day.

**From here on in it is going to be action packed (I hope) so stay tune and review.**

**-zombie-**


	16. First day of training

**Hey Everyone I'm very,very,very, VERY sorry that I have not updated I have been very busy and plus my computer had a huge bug on it so I have to get rig of it and I thought I lost this story for good but I found my back up copy on a very old hard drive stick that I lost like a year ago LOL ok any way enjoy!  
X Zombie X**

**CH16: **first day of training

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

My eyes shot open to see an older woman looking down at me and yelling at me I got up in the instant and stood at attention looking forward and listening to what she had to say from what I could tell Gwen was doing the same.

"When I tell you to get up you better fucking do it faster! Now I want you dressed in uniform in five minutes and down in the court yard is that understood!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM"

"I think I went down a rank ladies from now on you call me First Sergeant is that understood?"

"Yes First Sergeant!"

"Then get moving!"

I sprang to life and ran to my uniform and started to put it on. I ran with Gwen down to the court yard to see other people there. We had a minute left before we had to be there I relaxed for the minute then stood up strait when I saw 6 people coming at us including the lady that woke us up.

"Attention on deck!"

I stood up strait and paid attention and by the looks of it so did everyone else.

"My name is Sergeant Major Knight your asses are mine for the next three months, but if you pass both of my test your asses will only be mine for two months and three weeks which means you will get an extra week off is that understood?"

"Yes Sergeant Major!" we all said. _An extra week off I can use that to spend more time with Edward!_

"Good now once you're done for the day you will notice a box on each of your beds, inside these boxes is the books you will need to study and a packet of paper work that needs to be filled in and its all due before you take the final test, but for now you should be worried about the physical test which we are starting to train for right now get to your locker and get In full gear we are going for a little run lets go MOVE!"

We sprang into action and ran to the locker rooms. I reached mine and yanked it open grabbing my gear and putting it on, putting on 60 pounds of gear was not my cup of tea especially running in it. I grabbed my M4 and ran out of the locker room to see everyone in two lines. I got in line just as we were about to leave, and in time to see the sergeant Major also in full gear.

"Alright let's get this running going!" he said then we started to run. We went out of the base and on to a trail leading to the forest as we were running we were singing army songs and when things got tough like going up a very steep hill we encourage each other. When we got back to base we went through an obstacle course and for every mistake we had to do it again. By the end on the day we were let up to our dorms for the night, and as they said the books were waiting for us by our door I grabbed mine as Gwen got hers. I wrote a quick letter to Edward before taking a look at the books before I went to bed I set my alarm clock as I got into bed and fell asleep.

For the last two weeks it was much like the first day of training and my body seemed to be getting use to it. I talked to Edward and his family on Skype every weekend and I called my parents during the weekend too since during the week I'm too tired to call or email anyone. The war was getting more intense in the Middle East and you can see it was taking its toll on our Sergeant Major as he was training us I was also worried about if I was ever going to make it back to Edward, but like the Sergeant said stay positive and you will make it. We were now making a two week camping trip to an outdoor base that had not power nice right? We had to protect this manmade base that was made out of wood, but the most interesting thing is this base was put in a manmade dug out on top of the hill and we couldn't see the bottom of this hill. Our enemy was our commanding officers they gave us all 10 mags of simunition bullets that was to last us for a week till we had to order a supply drop for more. (**AN**: For those of you who don't know what simunition bullets are they are what the armed forces use to train with it's a lot like paintball but shot out of real guns and they are shapped like real bullets it's the closest thing to the real deal they are really neat and can only be used in the military and advanced police forces if you want to see this stuff in action look for a show called Special ops.) Right now is was night and I was on patrol along with 5 other team mates it was dark and we were all tired everyone only gets 5 hours of sleep and only 15 minutes to eat a meal, from what the Sergeant said before he left was this was how some of our shifts were going to be like once we were deployed so we should get use to it. I was having a hard time staying alert and I started to do things half ass lucky for me the team leader notice this and told me to walk around to help me stay awake till my shift was over. Gwen and I were in our way to the bathrooms to patrol it real quick to help up pass the time and to keep us awake. As we come to bathrooms which weren't that far from the base we heard movement behind it. I told Gwen to radio the team leader before we went to investigate it once we did that we moved forward quietly towards the bathroom building. Once we reach the building gun shots were fired we lean into the building so we didn't get shot.

"Holly shit!" I yelled Gwen was leaning into the building more closing her eyes. I got her attention again forcing her to look at me.  
"Gwen watch my back and I'll watch yours understood?" I said she nodded.

"Got it Bella but we won't last long here we need to let the base know about this situation!" she said.

"I know but right now we have no choice but to hold them off for a bit." I said as I fired back I look back in time to see Gwen get hit in the left arm and right leg she went down.

"GWEN!" _Shit, shit, SHIT! _I thought as I drag her body closer to the building and it sounded like they started to move in closer. _Not good not good at all I hope the bathroom is unlocked. _I turn the door knob and thanked my lucky stars it was open I dragged Gwen's body into the room and closed the door and locked it just as the enemy was turning the corner where we were hiding.

"**Base control to Swan and Cady how's the patrol over?" **_YES Base Control this is probably the only time I can get back to them!_

"**Swan to Base control we are under attack we are surrounded by the enemy at the moment Cady is hurt and they are trying to break in over!"**

"**Base control to Swan we read you loud and clear and sent a medic and a few team mates to your position just hang on ok? Over." **

"**Copy that Base control but please hurry we don't have that much time before they break in and Cady bleeds out."**

They try to break down the door a few times but I leaned my body into the door. After a few more times it all went quiet for a few minutes I was panting and I looked over at Gwen.

"Gwen how long till you bleed out? I asked she looked at her watch then back at me.

"8 Minutes."

"shit." I said then the small window broke as something was thrown in and started to fill the room I started to cough and it burned my eyes. _Shit its tear gas!_

**OH SNAP! a cliffy don't you just hate me I shall update real soon if I can find my hard drive stick again LOL ok talk to you all very soon!**

**X Zombie X**


	17. Final test

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long I have been busy. So I have been reading this story and I have decited to re-do this story after it is done but I would like some help so I will be looking for a Beta reader so if your interested let me know happy reading!  
X zombie X**

**CH17: **Final test

I was coughing and had tears in my eyes and I hear Gwen coughing as well. It was getting hard to breath but then I heard yelling and gun fire. _I better go out there and help my team out._ I open the door and through tearful eyes I saw the enemy and started to fire back giving cover fire for my team as they moved closer. Once they reached me the medic went in to fix Gwen while me and the team took down the enemy, well more like the team since I couldn't see that well. When it was all said and done one of the guys handed me a water bottle and pour into my eyes. I volunteer to carry Gwen back to camp we made jokes all the way back to camp and that's how the rest of the trip went, we would get attacked and we would hold them off then on our free time we would sit near the fire and crack jokes.

Once we got back on the base and back up to our dorms I put my gear away and turned on my computer and saw the Edward was online I sent him a video chat invite and he accepted it when his camera came one and I saw his face it brought tears to my eyes and I smiled. _I miss him so much. _

"Edward!" I yelled he smiled at me and waved.

"Hello beautiful how are you?"

"I'm doing ok I miss you so much."

"I know love I miss you so much too." I then saw his door open and Alice walked in then she saw me and a big smile was on her face.

"Oh my god Bella!" She walked over to the computer and pushed Edward away then took the computer somewhere where I couldn't see yelling about me being online. When the computer stop moving I saw the whole family there.

"BELLA!" they yelled and I laughed I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey guys I miss you all so much."

"Hey Bella how's training going?" Alice asked.

"It's very hard but I'm almost done then I'll get to see you all soon."

"We are so proud of you Bella."

"Thanks everyone." I heard yelling coming closer to our dorm I started to panic. "Hey guys I got to go I love you all." I said then logged off just in time to have Sergeant Major Knight walk in.

"Get in bed Ladies your final test is tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" we yelled then got ready for bed. _I need to pass tomorrow if I want to put my plan into motion. _I fell asleep and dreamed about me being in Edwards arms.

Gwen woke me up ten minutes early so we can be fully prepared for the field test I made sure I had everything before heading out to where we meet. Everyone was there already waiting to take the test and hope they pass. Sergeant Major Knight walked up to us and looked at all of us before speaking.

"Alright everyone your job is to escort two people to the other side of town without any harm; we will be watching every move that you take. You need a 95 to pass so don't fuck up! Alright Swan, Cady, Griffin, and Brown you're up first."

We got our ammo and walked to our starting point where we saw our two escorts waiting for us. We came up with a plan then told them we were ready. We saw the green light go on and we walked forward. Griffin and Cady were going to keep eye on the buildings while me and Brown watch the streets.

"We have three possible targets to the left of us." I said and kept an eye on them as we past them, all of a sudden Griffin brings up his gun pointing at the roof.

"Two tango's on the roof!" He said then I grab the two people and push them into an alley before turning around and pointing my gun at the guys on the roof. They started to shoot at us and we fired back.

"Someone get on the radio and tell them we are under attack!" I yelled and fired two shots taking down a tango and Brown took down the other.

"Swan move forward and we will cover you." Brown said. I nodded and moved up as soon as I got out of the alley I was getting shot at. I ran across the street and turn around and fired back at the enemy.

"Griffin move to me I'll cover you!" I yelled and fired at the three tangos from before. Griffin ran to me then he signaled for Cady to bring the escorts to us and we will cover her. She nodded and brought them along with Brown right behind them. I took down one tango while Griffin took down the rest I signaled everyone to move up and from then on we were on high alert.

When the finish line was in sight we jogged closer to it but as soon as we were within feet of it gun fire was going off and Brown fell.

"Man down! I yelled and shot where ever I can find the tangos. I soon found out I was out of ammo for my M4. _Shit _I thought then pulled out my hand gun then Cady went down. _Damn it! _

"Griffin get them to the finish line now I'll cover you!" I yelled and started to fire back I turned back to look at Griffin and see him go down now it was all up to me. I ran to the two people and push them closer to the finish line but I felt both my legs get shot I fell and turn around and pull out my hand gun and fired a few rounds.

"Go I'll hold them off!" I yelled then I felt myself get hit two more times in the chest meaning I'm dead. _Oh thank god this is a test and not real _then I saw Sergeant Major Knight above me.

"Get up Swan." He yelled. I quickly got up and stood at attention in front of him. He looked at me before walking off to the side.

"Swan in this test you died but you died protecting those two. You needed a 95 to pass and you got a 96 you passed." I smiled and sighed. "I am proud to give you this patch and this letter congrats!" I took them both and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir." I said and salute him and he saluted back then walked away. I put the MP patch on my right arm then open the letter.

**Private Swan,**

**Congrats on completing your training we are happy to promote you to Private First Class, also we have moved up your deployment date to two weeks from now….**

I couldn't read any more my heart was broken how the hell was I going to tell Edward.

_Shit…_

**So I'm ending it here I hope you enjoyed it also just so that everyone knows I'm not in the military so I have no idea what the training is like or any of that i'm just guessing!**

**X zombie X**


	18. Surprise!

**WHATS THIS A CHAPTER!? You bet your butt it is I bet a lot of you are saying about time or OMG SHE UPDATED! :D I'm sorry it took so long I was very busy and I am still busy but I had a break so here is the next chapter. enjoy it!  
XzombieX**

**CH18: **Surprise!

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now about to land in Seattle…" I heard over the intercom and got ready to leave. My plan was to get a taxi and have them drive me to the Cullen's house and surprise Edward, I wasn't too worried about Alice telling Edward since she was hunting till late tonight. We landed and I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane heading towards the exit, I saw a taxi and got in and told him where I wanted to go the driver nodded and drove to Forks.

As we arrive in Forks I gave the driver directions to the Cullen house and when we drove up the dirt road I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" He asked as he picked up.

"Everything is fine Edward are you home?"

"Yes I'm in my room thinking of you why."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure anything love."

"Come to the front door."

As we pulled up to the house I see Edward along with Esme and Carlisle right behind him at the front door. I step out of the taxi and looked at him with a big smile on my face, once Edward got over the shock he ran at a human pace over to me and picked me up in a hug. I hugged him back then kissed him, he let go of me after the kiss and let me hug Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh what a wonderful surprise Bella!" Esme said as she pulled me into a big hug then let go so Carlisle could get a hug.

"Welcome home Bella and I see you were promoted." He said as he let go of me from the hug. I turned to the taxi driver to see him grabbing my bag from the trunk and handing it to me.

"Thank you sir how much?" I said and pulled out my wallet but Edward stopped me and pulled out his wallet and paid the man before he drove off. Edward took my bag and put his other hand around me and led me into the house I sat down on the couch in the family room with Esme and Carlisle sitting across from me while Edward put my bag into his room before joining me on the couch. Edward was still smiling at me as I sat back and relaxed.

"I thought you were going to be in training for another week?"

"Well I graduated early with my Squad and I thought it would be a nice to surprise you."

"Well it was a very nice surprise."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I need to go to the station want to come?"

"What for?"

"I need to say hi to my dad I kind of came here first so I want to go visit him at work."

"Ok sure."

I smiled even bigger then got up and we both walked to his Volvo, we both got in and drove to the station. Once we got to the station I got out and all but ran into the station, we got to the front desk and I asked for Chief Swan they said he was in his office and I told them I'll let myself in they let me through but not without telling me congrats on graduating. I walked to his closed office door and knocked I hear a "Come in" and walked in and stood at attention in front of his desk and saluted him.

"PFC Isabella Swan reporting home sir!" I yelled and Charlie looked up from his paper work in shock then got up out of his chair and walked over to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing home a week early?"

"I graduated early so I got leave."

"That's great news Bells but I picked up more hours so I can have a few days off when you got home I'm sorry."

"It's ok dad I kinda expected that when I planned this big surprise but I still got to surprise Alice and all of Edwards other siblings so I'll just go hang with them for the rest of today and know Alice I might get pushed into a sleepover tonight."

"Ok Bells that would give me time to clean up around the house when I get home."

"No dad you don't have too."

"I am and I will now go have some fun and tell Alice I say hi."

"Will do dad see ya!"

We walked out of the station and back into his Volvo and drove back to his house, once we pulled up into the road to his drive way we saw a little pixie blocking the road to the drive way. Once she saw me her eyes went wide then she ran at vampire speed to my door I barely got my seatbelt off before she yanked the door open and pulled me out thank god Edward stopped the car.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and pulled me into the biggest hug ever, I looked behind her and saw the rest of the siblings were running towards us.

"It's good to see you too Alice." I hugged her back but I was soon yanked out of her arms and into Emmet's but then I got small hugs for Jasper and Rosalie.

"It's great to see you all."

All of a sudden I was on Alice's back and running into the house and put on the couch gently, All of the Cullen's were gathered around me and for the next while we talked about my training and just me in general but then I made up my mind and I was planning to tell them about my early deployment.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Guys I have something to tell you."

That's when Alice got a vision and gasped.

**Oh snap things are getting cereal! so again I'm sorry this is late but its better late than never eh? lol ok have a good night everyone!  
XzombieX**


End file.
